


Free as a Bird

by Starfall16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfall16/pseuds/Starfall16
Summary: Sabine Wren is a free spirit.She cannot be tamed, or controlled. And when people tell her what to do, things get out of hand.But she met a crew, a family, and this is her story.





	1. Prologue

(This whole book is from Sabine's POV)

After every mission, there was a place for me. And although I had never had anything before, nothing. I was on my own, only fending and working for my own life, nothing more. First, I had my clan. They sent me away, and then called me a traitor and wouldn't stand with me. They sent me to the Imperial Academy, where I was taught to never question authority. To always obey a command, never hesitate to hurt someone.

Never hesitate to kill...

Then, I had Ketsu, but only for a little. And even she betrayed me. I had no one yet again. I found my way as a bounty hunter, making odd jobs here and there, earning barely enough to keep me alive. I found Cad Bane, and the Bounty Hunter's Guild. I joined their ranks for a while, working and killing for them. Then, I discovered that even the Guild was like the Empire. Trying to control me. Then I saw my golden opportunity.

It all started one fateful day on Vorzad 5.


	2. Running Right Into Trouble

The bright lights of Vorzad 5's cities brightened the street. Although it was night, it looked like I was standing in broad daylight. Vorzad 5 was an interesting planet, not really talked about, but everyone knew what it was.

"The Gambling Planet."

If you were looking to bet your whole life away, this was the destination for you. There was places for Sabacc, Chance Cubes, and every other gambling game in the galaxy. It was always night on Vorzad 5, but you never would know if you weren't told. It was a planet entirely made up of cities.

Walking down the street, I made sure to stick to the shadows along the edges of the alleyways. I was an escaped Level five Imperial Cadet, and they wanted me back. Last I checked, the bounty on my head was up to twenty thousand credits. Myself, being a Mando, found myself both scared and excited about this. That might be a clan record. But, I had to be careful nevertheless.

I was actually ironically, safe here. After all, most of the people here were criminals. If they reported me, they would be sent to jail too. It wasn't worth it, not by a long shot. Better to live to tell the tale. However, I wasn't here to gamble. And I certainly wasn't going to end up like another drunk in the street. I needed to keep my wits about me. But, I also needed to know when to let them slip away.

As the Mandalorian proverb says, "Keep your wits sharp, and your blade sharper."

And I certainly abide by that way of thinking. And, I was only fifteen. Most of the pubs here wouldn't serve me, as I was considered a minor on most systems. On Mandalore, the drinking age is thirteen, and your first drink is considered somewhat like a right of passage. So, wandered around the shadowed streets of the city. No money, no food...

No place to go.

But of course, even when I don't want any of it, trouble has a way of finding me. And so, I heard the call of stormtroopers. Before I could do anything, one of them called for backup. I needed to run. If they caught me, I wouldn't even get a trial. What I would get, is a line of cadets shooting me. I wouldn't blame them, I did the same thing. Cadet runaways that were captured, got blindfolded and pinned against the wall, waiting for the fire squad of their fellow cadets to shoot them, and prove their loyalty to the empire once more. 

But I wasn't getting caught today. And I would bring honor to my name, but not the Empire. I unhooked the paint bombs from my belt, and threw them at the troops. Not a cadet anymore.

I was "The Artist."

 

But little did I know, my colorful show had been seen by a Lasat, who had been planning to attack the troops himself. And the purple Lasat was now somewhat pink with paint.

And he was not happy.


	3. Pink is NOT my Color

(Zeb's POV, Changed my mind!)

I blinked, shocked at the display of violence and color from such a kid. Sure, she had armor and helmet, and was clearly a mando, but even still she couldn't have been older than fifteen. 

I looked down at myself, and felt my blood begin to boil. I was not my usual shade of purple, instead I was a neon pink. If Kanan and Hera saw this, I would never hear the end of it. I don't care who she is. 

I'm gonna kill that kid.

I could call for back-up from Kanan, but I already knew that wasn't an option. Besides, he had his own prejudices against Death Watch as I understood. But, she was clearly running from the empire. I groaned, knowing full well I would have to help her. Besides, she was clearly a good fighter, and there is no way she hadn't been trained in fighting by someone. Her skills were too good to be entirely self taught. But, the most interesting part of her attack besides the colorful explosives was that she used the same tactics as the bucket-heads.

And then added her own.

As much as I hated to admit it, it was fun to watch. At least, until I got covered in paint. I could already tell it was going to take a lot of scrubbing to get this stuff out of my fur. I took off running down the alley, in search of the girl who I knew would be hard to find.

And most likely, even harder to catch.


End file.
